


Dreams

by AsagaoSylph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Again, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Keith (Voltron), Keith Loves His Space Family, M/M, Peace, Self-Reflection, Sweet, Team as Family, bliss, canon is ignored, happiness, joy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagaoSylph/pseuds/AsagaoSylph
Summary: A soothing warmth blossomed in his stomach, spreading up through his chest and curling softly around his heart. Keith’s throat seized up. He had wondered if he would ever feel this way again.
Relationships: Allura & Keith (Voltron), Coran & Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 59





	Dreams

Keith sat, sinking comfortably into the white lounge couch the team had worn into softness, and soaking up the warmth of his boyfriend. Lance was flopped out on the long sofa, head resting in Keith’s lap and face smushed into his stomach. Tan arms were wrapped around Keith’s waist, and the gentle sighs of sleep ruffled his shirt as he ran a hand up and down Lance’s spine. Keith kept a book propped up in one hand, eyes skimming through Lance’s English translations of the Altean story and shoulders relaxing against the back of the round couch.

A soothing warmth blossomed in his stomach, spreading up through his chest and curling softly around his heart. Keith’s throat seized up. He had wondered if he would ever feel this way again.

Happiness.

Not the bursting, half-manic bouts of joy that consumed him sometimes, or the dogged, partially dead, bladed pride in completing or surviving that day’s threat, no.

The gentle, everyday happiness that couldn’t be won or stolen or forced. The happiness that came from looking at cute pictures after a fun day, that a warm pet brought by curling up in someone’s lap and snuggling in for no reason, that required no energy and provided none in return. It was a peaceful happiness.

Keith had been worried he’d never feel like that again. Logically, he knew he would, that he could make it out of whatever mess he was in because he always did, but theory didn’t make those moments of suffering any easier. He had lost Shiro thrice over, nearly died multiple times, had to leave his family to protect them, found his long-lost mother, and fought in an intergalactic war for almost a decaphoeb now.

But, with Lance’s nose nuzzled against his stomach, Allura’s favorite romance novel balanced in his hand, the clink of Pidge’s construction in the background, and the smell of Hunk’s cooking filtering in through the door, somehow all that seemed unimportant. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he had gained more than he had lost.

Keith had Shiro’s annoying hair ruffles and kind smiles and booming laugh. He had the little crinkle in Shiro’s eyes when he was proud of the team, his brotherly advice, and his reassuring hugs again.

Keith had Pidge’s sarcastic, witty banter and her crazy contraptions and that excited-puppy-face whenever she got to see alien tech. He had the gentle smiles she sent when she thought no one was looking, her explosive protectiveness, and her dogged love.

Keith had Hunk’s snorting laughter and unshakeable faith in his comrades and loud gushing over rom-coms. He had the cookies Hunk spent months perfecting, his habit of gossiping about everything Keith and Lance did, and his terrified resolve to help others.

Keith had Allura’s smug dares and her tendency to shriek when Pidge knocked her off the track in Mario Kart and late-night talks about her favorite books. He had her relentless drive, her proud smiles when she talked about Altea, and her unflinching conviction to save the universe.

Keith had Coran’s ridiculously shrill chuckles and his long-winded, pointless stories and his reassuring hand pressed against the back of Keith’s suit. He had his crazy range of knowledge about the universe, his pride in the paladins, and his constant, loving support for his family.

And Keith had Lance. God, he couldn’t believe he had Lance. Everything he did, whether it pissed Keith off or left him in a blushing mess on the ground, had become so precious to Keith. He wouldn’t change a thing about the dorky, thoughtful, cocky, loving, smart, brave, selfless, silly, and beautiful boy in front of him.

Keith began running a hand through Lance’s hair as his thoughts meandered. The war was winding down to a close, though they had no guarantee that it was truly over, and he honestly felt a little scared to relax. Like if he did, the entire thing would fall apart, and he would never be able to recover again. He had done that before. He had thought it was over when Zarkon was supposedly dead, and the truth had nearly destroyed his peace. Keith was loathe to risk that again. The constant level of anxiety kept that joy away, made it impossible to fully relax, and he didn’t know if that was a bad thing or not at this point.

Lance muttered something about the beach in his sleep, curling around Keith a little tighter, and snuggling into his stomach. The soothing warmth rushed through Keith’s chest again, and he let out a quiet, careful laugh. Keith stroked Lance’s hair, cradling his head gently, and bent down to press a kiss to his forehead.

“I love you,” he whispered.

The warmth settled comfortably in his stomach, and Keith let his guard down for it. These moments of peace, of soothing love, of perfect happiness, they were what he had been fighting for all this time. So he should experience them while he could.

“I love you too,” came Lance’s muffled, sleepy response into his shirt, and the Red Paladin rolled over to squint up at Keith. “You okay? You were muttering…”

“Yeah,” promised Keith, running a hand through Lance’s hair and cupping his face with a warm smile. “Just…just happy.”

Lance’s shoulders relaxed, and he snuggled back into Keith with a dreamy smile.

“Mmmm, me too.”

Keith pressed a kiss to Lance’s curls in reply, and chuckled at the sleepy hum he received in response. He propped his book back up, and ran a hand up and down Lance’s back as the taller boy drifted off to sleep again. Keith didn’t feel the need to join him right then though. He was already living a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!  
> My tumblr is at https://asagaosylph.tumblr.com/ :D


End file.
